


Wicked Temptation

by OhListless



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhListless/pseuds/OhListless
Summary: Byleth has been playing a game of temptation, and Claude isn't one for restraint.SMUT, SHAMELESS





	Wicked Temptation

Byleth had begone to discover herself as a person after she entered the Monastery. She felt happiness, joy, anger, sadness... But she also started to feel for the first time - Attraction, Lust, Want. She had her duties as a professor to stay decent and never reveal this fact, but she was never one to follow rules. As a mercenary she lived as a vigilante that followed no one but herself and her father; that wild rule-less life was hard to escape.

Byleth had gained confidence during her time at the Monastery and learned to be truly shameless. She saw how Sylvain stared at her ass or boobs. She saw that during spars, if she was ever pinned by Felix, would get up quickly with a slight tinge of pink on his face. She spotted Ignatz blushed if she said anything risque, or how Dimitri clearly favored her attention, even if she was apart of a different house.

Sylvain had even gotten bolder with offering more than just tea.

But, as fond as she was of the others, Claude had always caught her eye. It's not unlikely since they are very close in age. She was younger than some students at the Monastery to the surprise of many in the Golden Deer house.

She forgot when the game that she played with Claude had begun. She had made it her mission to do something scandalous every time they met in public, but was completely professional in private.

Byleth would drop her pen in the classroom and bend over - displaying her ass through her stockings to Claude where only he could see it at the angle she stood.

Byleth had purposely pushed her cleavage together at a low bearing shirt when sitting with Claude in the dining hall, but lean back and cover up when anyone else approached. 

She slipped some words and innuendos into conversation that seemed innocent with her unemotional face, until she made eye contact with Claude after she said it.

Claude was slowly dying due to this game, at first he suspected it as a mistake. But when it happened time and time again.. He was sure his teach was playing with him. She masterfully avoided catching the attention of any of the other classmates when she did risque things like bend over for his viewing pleasure, or how she placed her knee against his groin - lightly with no pressure- after pining him in a spar, even daring to rub her knee lightly before getting up.

He started blushing more often, his witty lines sometimes stuttered. He felt such lust for his professor, and she seemed to be returning the affections. He started teasing her more, joining the game and making innuendos of his own. In private he had gotten more bold and said some clearly suggestive things. The more she teased, the less control he felt.

He decided to put an end to it.

-

He just happened to run into her in the halls of the Monastery. 

"Teach! What a coincidence, I was hoping you would lend me your ear for a moment." Claude smiled, placing his hands behind his head as he stretched lightly. His green eyes sparked with a scheme, and Byleth could tell something was up.

She stared at his face for a moment, biting her lip as she clearly check him out. "Claude... Don't tell me you poisoned Lorenz again..."

"No! Teach, I promised i'd never test my new poisons again on him. I can be trusted, right?" He stated, walking closer to her. Usually he'd give her space, but this time he didnt stop.

She took a step backward, feeling her heart flutter as she her back hit the wall. Anyone could walk past them.. She felt her heart rate pick up.

He stood close, and hand suddenly came up to touch her face as she stayed silent.

"You however..You've been quite a tease havent you? Having fun playing with your little golden deer?"

Byleth's breathing picked up as she smiled smoothly.

"Maybe.. But, only with one of them." She said, her blue eyes boring into Claude as he shifted. She let her tongue poke out of her mouth as it ran over her bottom lip.

Claude felt his jaw tighten as his eyes flicked to her lips. He couldn't hold back anymore.

Byleth gasped as Claude's lips met hers, his hips pushed forward to lay flush with her body. Both of his hands cradled her neck and face as her kissed her roughly.

Claude suddenly moved his arms down, gripping her hips as he suddenly dragged both of them across the hall and into a relatively unused storage room for the Monastery. 

Byleth let her teeth grip his bottom lip as he pulled away, he grunted in response and roughly pushed her against a divit in the wall of the storage room. He deepened the kiss and let his tongue fight to take over.

Byleth was gasping at this point, jumping to let her ass hit the divit in the cold stone wall. Claude pushed forward and his erection hit her spread legs, brushing against her cunt. She moaned in response, gripping Claudes cape and hearing the bottons pop from their place and she pulled it off. Claude growled, taking control as he pushed her roughly against the stone wall and gripped both sides of her hips undearneath her skirt and pulling her leggings and underwear down roughly. She lifted her ass in response as the clothing pooled at her ankles. Claude decided he had enough of being teased and was ready to take control.

Claude stepped back only to remove his pants and underwear, letting it fall. Byleth let herself stare as his erection was free to observe. She didnt have long to admire, as Claude pushed forward and she whined into his mouth as he kissed her again. One hand moved down her body and between the lips of her cunt. One finger rubbed at her clit as another slowly entered her. Byleth shuttered at the sudden pleasure, moaning into Claudes mouth. She moved her mouth to Claudes neck and bit lightly as he started to pump his finger, adding another.

"Clllaude..." Byleth whined weakly, thrusting her hips upwards.

Claude couldnt be more happy for himself, a wicked smile was on his face.

"Do you like that, Teach? Say my name like that again." As he said that, he roughly rubbed her clit and she squealed.

"Claude! Oh, please, please, more." She breathed loudly, she was so wet that she could hear Claude move in and out of her cunt. 

Claude leaned forward, ready to tease her as revenge for her game with him. His movements slowed and Byleth whined in response. "Please what?" He whispered into her ear, his voice huskier and seductive.

"Claude...please" Byleth said, bucking her hips. One of her hands slide between their bodies and ran up his cock as she stroked it.

He hissed at the feeling of her hand, stopping his movements completely. "Please what, Teach? You've always lectured us to speak up." He was barely holding onto his own desire as his cock felt painfully erect.

"Claude! Dammit.. Please fuck me." She whined, bringing both of her hands to his hair.

Claude was happy to oblige.

He pushed forward, hands gripping her hips as she spread her legs. He entered her slowly, watching her reactions as he groaned at this feeling. Byleth was wrapped around him and the heat was suffocating.

He started to thrust, not giving Byleth too much time to get used to him as she whined. But moans of pleasure was music to his ears as he started to fuck her roughly

"Is this what you wanted, Teach?" He asked in a gasp, kissing her tenderly along her neck. He felt so much emotions, not too mention the love for his teacher became so much it hurt. He groaned as she clenched around him. "Teased me so that i'd fuck you against a wall?"

"Claude...Ah!" She yelped suddenly, and he repeated his strokes as she gasped against him. She brought her hips up and gripped his waist with her legs tightly. "Claude..Please.. I want you!"

Her deceleration was doing things to him as he started to lose control, fucking his professor rougher and letting an arm sink through to roughly play with her clit. Byleth moaned in ecstasy as her muscles clenched and an intense pleasure met her as she came. Her legs gripped him hard and one hand yanked his hair as she lightly sank her teeth into his neck for a love bite. Claude wouldn't be able to last as he thrust roughly, slowing as he hit release a moan ringing quietly from his mouth as he released inside of her. He didnt stop thrusting lightly into her, letting himself all go inside. He didn't care about the consequences, and this was a declaration of her being his. Byleth moaned and her legs faltered and hit the wall bellow her. Claude rested his head on her shoulder as he pushed into her again, laying kisses before pulling out.

Claude stepped back, lifted his pants and buttoned them, putting his cape across the shoulders again. Byleth didn't move until he turned back.

"I love you, Teach. So much it's irrational"

And after that he was gone.


End file.
